


I'll Stand More Still Than Still (He'll Sing and Sing to Me)

by wearingsunlight98



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Poe Dameron, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Finn Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, I'll fix it, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Finn (Star Wars), Poe and Rey do NOT get along, Protective Poe Dameron, Protective Rey (Star Wars), Sad Finn (Star Wars), Scenting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearingsunlight98/pseuds/wearingsunlight98
Summary: Poe's in the middle of dealing with an absolute clusterfuck at work when he gets a call that he is NOT prepared for...Oh, and also? Rey doesn’t like him. Actually, she kinda hates him. But Finn is worth it — SO worth it.
Relationships: Jessika Pava/Rey (mentioned), Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 17





	I'll Stand More Still Than Still (He'll Sing and Sing to Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooooo, beautiful people! I literally wrote this in one day, it is 100% me procrastinating my Shakespeare homework — don't judge.
> 
> Sidenote: I am diverging from some of the traditional ABO dynamics. Here are some notes on how I've imagined this fic...
> 
>   1. Heats are called "cycles" and are not primarily for sex/reproduction. I didn't want this to be a fic where the Omega loses all coherence and has zero control over what's happening (and I also don’t really write smut).
>   2. Cycles manifest in different ways, unique to individual Omegas. While some experience the hornier aspect of ABO, not all do. This is the case with Finn — he mostly just gets clingy and emotional. 
>   3. Nesting is very much a thing because, in my humble opinion, there simply isn't enough of it out there. Typically an Omega won't feel at ease in their nest (or anywhere else, really) unless their Alpha is with them.
>   4. The main job of the Alpha is to comfort and take care of the Omega. Their pheromones help put the Omega at ease and they’re mostly just there to make sure the Omega eats, sleeps, and is just healthy overall. For most Omegas, not having an Alpha around during their cycle can impact their mental health (Finn is particularly susceptible to this).
> 

> 
> Okay I think that's everything, but if I've missed something and you're confused, feel free to leave a comment and I'll fix it! Hope you all enjoy! <3

The day had not been great. When Poe had shown up to work that morning (sans coffee, because apparently his favorite café was closed for the day), he'd been greeted by two problems of epic proportions…

The first was that the featured artist in the upcoming exhibition — brilliantly titled _Homebody Feminist: How to Find Power in the Places Meant to Subdue Us —_ had backed out, which meant that he and Rose (his co-curator) now needed to find a new one before their big proposal at this week's board meeting (which was just…fucking…fine, it was _fine_ ).

The second issue was that Jess’ flight out of Australia — where she’d been for the past week trying to convince one of their sponsors not to pull funding — had been cancelled due to an epic storm system and she wouldn’t be home for another few days…

Which also meant he'd be without his HR Rep for the aforementioned board meeting.  
Fantastic.

So when his phone lit up halfway through the day with a call from Finn, needless to say, it was a welcome relief.  
“Hey, sweetheart,” he answered, leaning back in his chair wearily.

Only it wasn’t Finn.  
“It’s Rey.”  
Fuck.  
“Ah. Rey. And why are we using Finn’s phone?”  
“Because I don’t _have_ your number in my phone, asshole.”

Poe licked his teeth in annoyance. “I’d prefer if you didn’t call me that.”  
“And _I’d_ prefer if you’d pack up your ego and leave Finn alone—”  
_Not this again,_ Poe thought to himself.  
“—but he needs you, so—”

Poe’s brow pinched in alarm. “What do you mean, what's wrong with him?”  
There was a slight pause. “He’s nesting.”  
Silence.  
Then: “What do you mean he’s nesting?”

Poe could here the muttered “dumbass” under her breath, but before he could retort, she elaborated: “I _mean,_ he’s been holed up in his room for the past fucking _hour_ with literally every damn blanket and pillow we have.”

It was too early. Finn wasn’t supposed to hit his cycle for another week, at _least,_ and Poe wasn’t ready.

There were _things_ he'd meant to have on hand — good food, for one; a proper gift, for another, as this would be their first time spending Finn’s cycle together; and, of course, they were meant to have been shacked up at Poe’s for the duration, so as not to bother Rey.

Clearly, that wouldn’t be happening.

“Fuck,” Poe finally mutters, fingertips rubbing hard circles on his forehead. “I did not need this today.”  
“Oh fuck _you,_ you think Finn does?! He’s been absolutely _slammed_ the past few weeks trying to get shit done for midterms, you think this is convenient for _him_?!”

Poe squeezed his eyes shut in frustration. “Rey, you know that’s not what I meant—”  
“Goddamn Alphas,” she muttered angrily, ignoring him. “Just get over here, will you? He’s miserable.”

Despite the venom in her tone, Poe’s face softens at that. He could only imagine the emotional toll this was having on Finn, nevermind the physical one. Poe knew things had been stressful for the younger man, what with trying to get final projects turned in amidst gearing up for the first cycle of a new relationship…

It was a lot, absolutely. And that wasn’t to say that Poe’s workload wasn’t also stressful, ‘cause it was — but it would have to wait.

“I’m on my way,” Poe answers, already gathering the essentials off his desk. “Do I have time to grab groceries real quick?”  
“Probably,” Rey affirmed, tone slightly less antagonistic. “He’s coherent, just edgy.”

“Alright, I gotta let Reception know I’m out for the day, then I’ll grab some food and be there as soon as I can.”  
“Great. And Poe?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Do _not_ fuck this up.”  
He swallowed. “I won’t.”

***

Poe dropped the stack of exhibit files onto the front desk. “I’m on cycle leave for the rest of the day.”  
Snap blinked at the stack in front of him. “Wait, what?”

Poe continued as if he hadn’t said anything. “Please make sure these files get to Jannah, she needs them for the grant application—”  
“But—”  
“—and remind Cassian that his job is to research object files, not flirt with the interns, i.e. Jyn. Also, have Rose text me whenever she gets a lead on a new artist, although I might not be able to answer right away.”

Snap looked confused. “But don’t you have a 1:00—”  
“Push it to tomorrow. I gotta go.”  
Snap’s brow furrowed. “But you’re s’posed to do a walk-through—”  
“Snap, I got a boyfriend who’s going into cycle and no preparations have been made, I don’t have a choice.”

At that, things seemed to click. “Oh! Right, of course. I’ll take care of it.”  
“Great, thanks,” Poe replied, moving towards the entrance. “Oh! And let me know if Leia calls!”  
Then he pushed open the door and jogged towards the car.

***

“Finn?”  
No response.  
Rey knocked again. “Finn, darling? Open the door, yeah?”  
“No,” came the muffled reply.  
She rolled her eyes. “Finn, goddammit, let me in.”

The sudden _thunk_ against the door — as if he'd _thrown_ something — startled her. “Jesus Christ,” she muttered, exasperated. “Spare key it is.”

Returning to the kitchen, she walked over to the junk drawer under the coffee maker and began rummaging around. A few seconds later, her search was rewarded. She snatched up the key, then made her way back to Finn’s room.

The door opened to a visibly distressed Finn, dressed in joggers and a t-shirt, pacing around the whirlwind of sheets, blankets, and pillows that now made up his bed.

Rey gave a sympathetic sigh. “Finn. It’s gonna be fine.”  
“It’s not right,” he mumbled, anxiety clear in his tone. “It’s not right.”  
“It won’t feel right until Poe gets here, you know that—”

At the sound of his boyfriend’s name, Finn’s head snapped up. “Poe? Where’s Poe?”  
“On his way,” came the patient reply.  
“Poe, I want Poe,” Finn rambled on. His eyes were getting watery, and Rey scrambled to keep him calm.

“He’ll be here soon, I promise,” she soothed.  
Finn nodded. “Okay,” he replied shakily.  
He glanced over at the bed again. “It’s not right.”

Rey shook her head as the man began pulling everything off the bed, seemingly intending to start over…  
But she said nothing — just turned around and left Finn to his nest.  


***

Poe didn’t show up for over an hour — needless to say, Rey was _pissed_.  
“The hell have you been?!” she hissed as Poe made his way into the kitchen.  
“Getting some goddamn food, that alright with you?” he snipped with irritated sarcasm.

He was trying his best, okay? It wasn’t _his_ fault there’d been an accident resulting in heavy traffic…

“What, were you waiting for the food to fucking _grow_ or something?”  
“There was an _accident_ ,” Poe countered. “I got stuck in traffic—”  
“Poe?”

Both heads swiveled towards Finn, who — at the sound of Poe’s raised voice — had stealthily made his way from the bedroom into the kitchen.  
“Poe,” he said again, voice beginning to wobble.

Poe snapped out of it. “Hey, sweetheart,” he replied softly as Finn made his way over. He didn’t cry, but as Poe pulled him into a hug, he sniffled a bit.  
“Where were you?” he asked, voice muffled against Poe's neck.

“Had to grab some groceries on the way home from work. Then I got stuck in traffic.”  
“Oh.”  
Poe kisses his temple. “How you feeling?”  
“Okay…weird.”  
“Weird how?”

Finn tightens his grip on Poe’s shirt. “Just, sad. And lonely.” His voice pitches higher at the end as tears prickle at his eyes. “I missed you.”  
Poe’s heart breaks a little as he smoothes a hand down Finn’s back. “Shhh, it’s alright. I missed you, too.”

They sway in place for a few seconds, before Poe turns his attention back to Rey, who’d been quietly putting away the groceries. “Are you gonna stay here?”  
She huffed out a laugh. “No. I’ll stay at Jess’ place.”

Poe frowned slightly. “She’s not back yet.”  
“Yeah, I know. I have a key.”  
His eyebrows shot up. “I beg your pardon?”  
“None of your business,” she replied airily.  
He smirked. “Right. Got it.”

Poe had not previously been aware that there was something going on between the HR head and his boyfriend’s roommate — and God only knew when or _how_ that something had come about — but whatever.  
Like Rey said: it wasn’t his business.

“Poe?” Finn piped up, still pressed against Poe’s chest.  
“Yeah, baby?”  
“Can we lie down now?”  
“Sure, sweetheart. Lemme talk to Rey real quick, I’ll be right there.”  
Finn nodded. He dragged his nose up and down Poe’s neck a few times before shuffling back to his room.

Poe watched him go, heart clenching at how out of sorts the younger man was. Once Finn was out of earshot, he turned back to Rey. “Look, I know you don’t want me here—”  
“It’s not that,” Rey sighed wearily. “I just— he’s young. And you’re…not.”

Poe huffed. “Jesus, I’m not _that_ old—”  
“11 years difference? That’s plenty to cause damage if you’re not careful.”  
“Right, ‘cause it’s always the older person who’s at fault—”  
“I’m not _saying_ that!”  
“Then what _are_ you saying?!” he exploded.

“I’m saying this has happened before!” she yelled back. “Finn didn’t have anyone to take care of him for a _long time_. And then— fucking— _Kylo_ showed up, promising to take care of him and fix everything, except guess _what?_ He _left_. And _Finn_ …”

She trails off, voice choked with tears. “Finn…” She breathes out shakily, but her tone has mostly settled when she continues. “He was devastated. And _I_ got to pick up the pieces. I won’t let that happen again.”

Poe doesn’t know what to say. He knew that Finn had trauma — they’d talked about it a little when they’d first started dating, just to lay down some boundaries. But he didn’t know how to make Rey believe that he would never consciously do anything to hurt Finn like that. Or, hell, to hurt him at _all_.

He said as much. “I don’t know what to say to make you believe me — but I don’t wanna hurt him. I don’t wanna _use_ him. I just wanna be with him.”  
“Yeah, well, that’s what Kylo said, too—”  
“God _dammit,_ Rey, I don’t know what you want me to do—”

There’s a light scuffing sound behind them, and then a very soft “Poe?”  
They turn around to see a quickly disintegrating twenty-year-old standing in the entryway.  
“Poe, I wanna lie down,” he croaked as a single tear ran down his cheek.

 _Shit._ “I know, sweetheart, I’m coming.” He throws one last look at Rey.  
“Later,” she mumbles. She’s still mad, but Poe can see the concern for Finn written all over her face.  
He nods, then makes his way over to the entryway.

He’s not even three steps away when Finn starts to actually break down. “Why were you yelling?” he whimpers. More tears stream down his face; his lip is visibly wobbling.  
Poe wraps his arms around the man and gently shushes him. “I’m sorry we were loud; it was just a disagreement, everything’s okay.”

“I was waiting for you but you didn’t come,” Finn cries softly.  
Poe winces, his heart once again feeling like it was tearing in half. “I know, buddy, I’m sorry. I was on my way, but I got sidetracked.”

He lets Finn sniffle for another moment or two, then pulls back a bit. “Let’s go lie down, yeah?”  
Finn nods and swipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. It doesn’t really help — just smears the saltwater across his face more — so Poe grabs a tissue from the box on the counter and finishes the job.

As they’re making their way to the bedroom, he hears Rey grab her keys and a few other things (presumably an overnight bag and her coat).  
A few seconds later, the door clicks shut, and they’re alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Up Next: Part 2 -- wherein Poe sets about fixing everything and Finn is a sweet little cinnamon roll.
> 
> As always, hope y'all are staying safe and healthy out there <3 See you soon!


End file.
